Back to Brecon Beacon
by pageturner97
Summary: *I don't own Alex Rider* What if the Goverment's new scheame is to send student to SAS camps, starting with Alex's Year, at Brecon Beacon. What unfolds when Alex re-joins K-Unit and has to blend in with the unit and avoid his class mates figuring out what an SAS and MI6 Legend he is. Set After Crocodile Tears...
1. Back to Hell

WECOME TO BACK TO BRECON BEACON...

Please just give this story a chance, I know there are others like this already posted, so please just give this a chance, I appolagise now my spelling isn't great , but I will try my hardest. P.S the Prime Mintser is alright with Alex working for MI6, one very small nessasary change you will see, thanks for reading my long AN, sorry they won't be this long again. This is just a little snip to see if you like, enjoy!

CHAPER 1 - Back to Hell again

Alex and his fellow classmate, filled into their hall consuming the cold metal seating. Alex sat next to Tom, they where on the second row from the back in the centre. "Druggie!" Lucus hissed from behind him accompained by a flying ball of paper aimed at him head. At the last minute he decided agaisnst turning around and swatting it out of mid-air because it could raise some surspision, add that to his long list of medical needs, where druggie had come from, and the fact that he had some very 'unique' scars, well you get the picture. The paper struck him on the back of the neck. "Arse" Alex quipped back.

"SHUT-UP YOU HORRIBLE LOT AND LISTEN!" All the students stopped talking, well hush it to listen to their teacher. "The goverment have asked that to help remove behaviour like skipping school, drugs" all heads turn to Alex momentarly, then back to the front, he just rollied his eye's and turned his attention back to sir at the front. "and simular issue's they have decided to send the worst class from selected schools to SAS camps."

Alex's blood froze, no MI6 wouldn't sink that low, just not Brecon Beacon anywhere but...

"Our trip , with your class is piolting this scheame. We are being sent to a camp called Brecon Beacon in Wales in a weeks time, for a between two weeks and a month, we have been told they will asses you there." Whispers started to dabble through out the crowd, "we will hand out forms on the way out, it isn't optional and you all must..."

Alex tuned out at this point. Oh shit, shit, SHIT Blunt and Jones better have a very good exsplenation for this, why would they risk his cover, for a little extra training when they could event an illness to get him out of school. Well it would be a fun month, in hell with his class, knowing his luck ,it would be a month I'd he knew his class and luck.

He followed his row out, on monotone , who where equally worried , hell they had reason too. Some of the girls where panicing about not being able to use their straighteners, that would be the least of their worries, if he knew the SAS. Everyone around him was whispering about it being his fault he just ignored them, and took the steps down to get his letter, his invite to hell. He was to busy stressing about why this was happening as familular voice snapped him out of his little day dream. "Alex" Tom whispered "That's where you went isn't it, please don't tell me it's that bad."

"Tom I can't lie to you" He snatched the piece of demon paper off of one of the scowling teachers on the way out. "This next month going to be pure hell, for all of us"

So what did you think, so I know its short my next Chapter will be longer I just want to see how popular it is trust me it will get better...

You know what to do if you liked it press the button in blue please

Until next time ...

Pageturner97


	2. Bickering with Blunt

Thank you so much, for all my great reviews, Alerts and Favourites. I was grinning like a Cheshire cat when all the e-mails came through. I am so sorry for the typing error in the summary, but I have fixed it!

CHAPTER TWO - BICKERING WITH BLUNT

A long, dark shadow fell over Alex as he unlocked his bike, from the bike rack. He didn't even need to turn around to know it was, Lucas and all his followers, "Look what it is!" Megan hissed spitting, at Alex as he stood up, it just missed him even though it's intention's where know. "Wow you noticed me I really don't care, now if you excuse me." He tried to walk past them, but they refused to budge.

"It's you're fault we are going to this stupid camp thing!"

"Well, it's the governments scheme and I'm not a druggie, so I don't see how you drew that conclusion! Now if you excuse me I have a meeting" He barged through them, succeeding to get past. "Going to meet your supplier druggie!"

Alex flipped them off and hoped on his bike, he easily manoeuvred through the blurred maze of streets that created the way to the bank. He wasn't in a good mood, he had people blaming it on him, never the less it was properly his fault, just not the reasons they thought. It had been like that all day, but he just ignored them, if they new what he had done that would think again about messing with him, but he preferred it the way it was, anyway. He pulled into the side of the bank, accompanied by some horns chasering him from behind, he locked up his bike again, slung his bag over his shoulder, and entered the bank.

"Mr Rider, may I ask what you are doing here?" Penny the reception asked.

"Penny tell Blunt I am here to see him."

"But there isn't an app..."

"Just send me up now, I have a bone to pick with him."

"Alex..."

"NOW" this was the first time he had thrown his weight around and it was be the last, unless Blunt had good reasoning. Penny phoned through as he walked up to the lift, "He said he new you would be here to talk go on up."She called behind him as the lift doors closed, the low hum of the lift hummed, he tapped his foot nervously, Blunt was so for it. A short high pitch ding sounded through the small metal box, as he exited the lift. Mrs Jones was their waiting for him, "Nice to see you Jones, now where is Mr Blunt we need to have a word about a certain 'issue'" She just nodded for him to go through, and brought up the rear, she closed the door behind them.

"Alex, how nice to see you can I interest..."

"Cut the crap, Blunt do you have an explanation for this?" Alex through his letter onto Blunts desk, it floated down like a leaf to land directly in front of him, as he slumped into the chair, making it clear that this wasn't a formal meeting and Alex would be making the deals, or trying to."Yes, Alex, you have some problems with this arrangement?"

"Well for starters... WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING! With my class, so much for keeping my secrete and if it was just a coincidence then I doubt we would be going to Brecon Beacon, considering there are closer camps." Blunt was about to cut into the ranting teen. "Al-"

"Plus this stinks like MI6"

"-ex, as you can understand we have handed out one too many sick notes for you."

"Too right." Alex snorted earning a glare from the irritated Blunt and a slap on the back of the head from Mrs Jones.

"Due to the few close calls you have had on your missions," Alex raised his eyebrow at this. "We want to sent you back with K-Unit, so we designed a cover," Alex was about to interrupt but was intercepted by Blunt again.

"Alex SHUT-UP! We are sending your classmates with you as well as we have received SCORPIA threats, aimed at your class. Before you even say anything need I remind you about, Janice, Juliet what is it?" Blunt was playing Alex, like a Guitar, he replied with a scowl "Jack"

"Ah yes Jack, what is the situation with her visa."

"Fine, fill me in on the details and I would be happy to oblige." He sighed Blunt could be as slippery as SCORPIA sometimes. "See we can all be pleasant to one another, Tea?"

"Of Course," Alex returning to his normal, less irritated tone."Please." Alex forced, a smile onto his lips, and he helped himself to a chocolate digestive sitting on the plate that had appeared before him and sipped his slightly sweetened and milky tea, in a slick black mug with MI6 printed on the side. "When you are there, you will run through course's, hikes and training like you when you first went."

"Look Blunt, Jones I know we a trying to be pleasant I understand but please, spare me the long dreadful boring waffle and just tell me the basic's."

" If that's what you want, so we are giving you a choice."

"Sir, are you feeling okay you said you're giving me a choice." Blunt just stared blankly at him, he had grown tired of the sarcastic comments.

"We always give you a choice, you always pick one you see fit."

"Yerh,Yerh, Yerh I forgot that, sorry where were you."

"One, you go in with your class mates and excel/spill your cover or..."

"Or..." Alex urged, knowing one would be as bad as the other.

'You join K-Unit disguised and train with them and help the tutor the students."

Alex's response was mostly possibly the best spit take ever, coating the head of MI6 in Earl Grey and some remainders of digestive biscuit.

"WHAT, Blunt are you insane" He paused "Don't answer that."

"So Alex, what do you say, one or two." He said ignoring the spit take, on hin.

"You know it's going to be two, you have your way Blunt, but you are explaining to Jake." With that Alex scooped up his school bag, plucking up the letter from Blunt.

"Enjoy that Blunty, toodles" Alex closed the frosted glass door leaving a frightened Blunt sitting at his desk,

"Tulip, I suppose you want to..."

"On you're own Alan." She handed him a small piece of paper with a number on,"I would call sooner rather than later." She pivoted and left the room.

Blunt gingerly, picked up the phone like it was going to explode (which it could have done) , and started to type in the numbers, well Alex had to get his revenge some how. Boy, he was good. The dilling tone blared through the receiver. " Hello Miss Starbright, Alan Blunt head of Royal & General here..."

So chapter 2...

Thanks for you offers to be my Beta Reader, I will think about it. COOKIES FOR ALL WHO PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON THAT IS BLUE AND IN A WHITEY BOX!

Until next time...

Pageturner97


	3. Home in Hell

Thanks so much for all your amazing reviews, follows and favourites, they made me so happy! I am just saying sorry for the mistakes in the last chapter, I just wanted it up soon to get and cookie, and to say thanks for all the nice reviews and I now have a very kind Beta - YOUNGJUSTICEFANATIC, but she is going away as am I so no updates but when I get back I will have two chapters for you, to make up for it. Just to let you know there will be revenge and again until we get set-up with a Beta thingy I am sorry for the mistakes.

CHAPTER THREE - HOME IN HELL

"Alex, are you sure you want to go." Jack questioned him as they where sat watching TV waiting for him to be picked up. He had spend the Wednesday and Thursday at school, those day filled with torment and hate, but had the Friday off for 'medical reasons' as he didn't pass the 'medical test' in order to go to the camp, so would be sent somewhere else, where the unfit went. Everyone had sniggered, a said lots of choice things about it, they obviously didn't realise that he would be at the camp waiting to torment, sorry train them. "It's not the case, I go with the school and blow my cover, or go now and don't."

"Yerh, I know stupid Blunt sometime's I could kill him."

"Jack, he is the head of MI6."

"I will find a way." She huffed, Alex laughed as he chucked a pillow at her, she chucked it back and the launched into a full on war, white feathers danced about the room, landing on anything free, only for a few seconds before a gust of air blew them of their perch, wafting them into the air. They where cut short by the door bell shreaking through the house, Alex grudgingly opened the door, to find Ben standing there! "Alex, how are you, feeling better."

"I am thank and you, come in." He gestured for Ben to come inside.

"Not, so bad just aches a bit but, oh well. We have a little school trip coming to the base, and since I have a disguise for you, I don't think you will be joining the little kiddies, getting tormented!" He said handing over a plain black rucksack, "Just put this on and follow the instructions , and pack some clothes you will be spending your time mostly in combat gear." Alex nodded

"Nope your right I'm not, but I think I'm going to enjoy this week, and I get my own personal tormentor, K-Unit." Ben chuckled as Alex headed upstairs, he put the powder in the bath, and climbed in for two minutes, and after he came out win a slightly darker skin tone, he followed the instructions on the hair dye, it had now gone so dark brown it was nearly black. He didn't need it cutting as he looked different already. The contacts turned his eyes into two clear blue pools. He pulled on the army combat trousers, then green short sleeved top that accompanied them, final he laced up the thick black boots that made the SAS look like they meant business, not that the guns didn't. He through in underwear, some PJ's no photos too risky. He slung the rucksack over his shoulder, and headed down stairs. "Ready for a week in Hell." He pronounced as he entered the living room, where Jack had managed to clear up all the feathers. "Wow, Alex you look completely different, I see why you lot are good and your job."

"Thanks, Jack that's the whole point, anyway see you."" They hugged goodbye, "Be safe it may be hell, but try and have some fun with those bullies from me." She winked at him.

"Course Jack, don't worry."

"Come on squirt, we better head off if we want to be there for tea." They got into the typical black rover and headed off. "You might want to get some sleep now, its the best chance you got." Alex agreed and curled up it would be a long month.

"Look who it is, Fox " Eagle cried as he ran towards him and encased him in a huge hug. Then he saw Alex, "Fox who have you brought the sargent won't be happy." Snake hissed, "Don't you recognise me?" Alex said with fake hurt, "I'm shocked Snake! "

"Who are you I demand to know who you are!" Wolf ordered obviously forgetting him,

"Why don't remember you buddy, Wolfie, its me Cub!" All the Unit gasped, at how different he looked and Eagle hugged him too harder. "Eagle, we are trained SAS solider and your hugging them like a three year old kid." Wolf barked.

"So that means I can't hug them then?" Wolf just rolled his eyes and ordered for them to get sorted out in, the Bunk house, and report for a briefing in 20 at the central office G5. Alex noticed the extra makeshift huts, on his way to G5, on the edge of the housing area, the muddest part, not including the assault course's.

No doubt for his class mates, he smiled they would love this, revenge would be fun. But then he had to be here. He and Ben entered G5 exactly 20 minutes later with the rest of K-Unit, and units H to M all lined up in rows, K at the front.

"ATTENTION!" The Sargent's voice boomed through the room, at the same time all the men fell to attention saluting at he walked in. "AT EASE" He nodded toward everyone in thanks. "As you all know we are having to house school kid's for a month, K-Unit will lead and then later on they will be split and taught by separate Unit's that will be issued later. Now let me make this clear, they are to get no special treatment, other than there age. K-Unit are the closest we have to experienced so them and Cub will head this. Fall out." They all fell out, in rows. "Cub my office after supper." He barked

"Sir, yes Sir." Alex replied almost on , he and the other entered the canteen scooped up a plastic tray, cutlery and a plate. The slop that was barely food, landed on their tray , then they sat down at table K. Whispers had already grown and where running around about him, he just rolled his eyes and sat down.

"For once I wish we could actually get food not this," Eagle moaned as he pushed it round his plate before starting to eat it Alex's followed, "So I here you and Ben had a mission together what else have you been up too recently?" Snake asked curiously, "Classified guys sorry." Alex shrugged.

"Oh come on really!" Eagle whined

"Eagle SHUT-UP." Wolf said,

"Yep really -"

"OI, pipsqueak!" A new louder voice, joined in.

"Are you talking to me?" *lex asked as he spun round to face a rather burly man, dressed similarly to him.

"Yes, who else would I be? Why are you here wearing OUR uniform your a kid you have no right, we are not babysitters we already got a coach load on monday, we don't need one extra to control!" Ben was about to stand up to defend him, but alex gestured for him to leave it. "I got it don't worry Fox, if you think I'm not worthy try me!" That was the only excuse the other guy needed he lunged to punch him, but Alex perfectly manoeuvred out the way twisted his arm round and made him land right into the food on Alex's tray, they had the whole rooms attention.

His arm was pinned behind his back and he couldn't move. "I am unworthy am I? I have served this country 3 times at least, risking my life on all of them, some more then once, and more than you ever will with that attitude and you tell me I am unworthy, so now do you now think I am worthy?" A disgruntled reply came that was barely audioable. " Sorry what I couldn't hear you?

"YES YES YOU ARE WORTHY!"

"Thank you." Alex let go leaving the guy slumped there, and walked straight out leave the other shocked. "Well our Cub is no longer a cub." Fox stated as they hurried to finnish at get out of there, and question Cub some more.

Hope you liked it, so two more Chapters in a week promise, again sorry I'm going away, might have one before I go but I doubt it, sorry about the blue box confusion it depends how its displaied,

WRITE IN THE WHITE BOX PLEASE

See you in the shadows

Until next time...

pageturner97


	4. KUnit and Cub Round 1

So I am back, I come with gifts this chapter and one I am uploading tomorrow, Sorry about the problem fixed it now!Thank you again for all the great comments, Enjoy...

"Come on cubbiekins tell us what sargent snappy said." Eagle whined as he through a book of some kind at Cub, he dodged it neatly and it hit the wall next to his bunk.

"Nope!" He said poping the p as he polished his boots.

"Pretty please." he begged as he hung over the railing of the bunk bed.

"Eagle we are in the SAS and you use pretty please on a 16 year old." Fox badgered him "but we want to know." Alex rolled his eyes as he looked over to see Fox giving him puppy eyes.

"Says the other guy in the SAS." Alex remarked

"Technically its 6."

"I am too, so you can't moan."

"Tell us!"

"Maybe not ." Alex picked up the book, and deliberately turned the pages one at a time slowly, annoying his room mates.

"Cub," Wolf growled "Either tell us or stop turning the pages like that!"

"Nope," he got up and walked into the 'bathroom' and came out whilst brushing his teeth "So what's the evening activity today 10K walk, late night swim thing or training in the Killing-house?"

"An early night for you and assault course 2 for us." Snake replied smug, Alex spat out his toothpaste gunk, for the second time in a week over Fox.

"WHAT, that is so unfair why am I being treated like a child!" Fox wiped the gunk off himself, chucking to himself.

"Erm Cub? You are a child." Eagle pointed out as they got kitted up.

"Thanks for the confidence guys!" Alex tried the puppy eye technique.

"Now early night for you we are all up at 5 for your assessment, don't leave this hut or else!" Wolf ordered, as they whisked up their jackets hanging by the door.

"Stay." Ben relitterated as he shut the door.

"I'm not a dog!"

"But you are a cub." Eagle called behind them as he erupted into a fit of laughter, followed by the muffled hitting sound, and him saying "OWW guys not to hard next time." Alex shook his head, he got changed and got into his bed, who ever thought that he would moan about not going out on an assault course, then again in fairness in the next three days he would be doing everything non-stop then training with his stupid school.

Alex's blood still boiled at the thought but he cooled it and got ready for bed. He got changed carefully making sure that he neatly folded his clothes and making sure everything was army standard perfectly stacked in the shelf and hung up where it needed to be. He curled up under the not so comfortable duvet and tried to sleep, his mind kept wandering what would happen when his 'friends' arrived, and how he had to organise their schedules, sleeping arrangements, then their groups. Like he had been ordered too by the Sargent. It would be a lot of work to organise and sort out but it was something he needed to learn. His mind wandered about everything he had to sort out meandering through his mind, he drifted to sleep lost in thought about what tomorrow would bring.

"He looks so cute sleeping." He heard Snake comment.

"We need to wake him up, Fox you do it." Wolf called/whispered.

"No way am I waking him up he will do worse than kill me, Eagle your mentally ill you do it."

"HEY! Nope if you won't then I am certainly not."

"Someone do it." Wolf hissed

"To late I'm already awake, and guess what? "

"Oooooohhhhhhhhh what what what!" Eagle squealed,

"You are too loud for this time in the morning!" Alex moaned as he got up, his hair resembling something similar to a crows nest. He sighed and ran a bush through the mess, made it slightly neater with some gel, and got dressed quickly, grabbing his hat as he and the others trudged through the terrace on the way to the canteen, that was now looking more like a marsh or bog. As they entered a silence echoed through the canteen, eyes diverted away from K-Unit and suddenly their slop was the most interesting thing ever. The group moved through the canteen ate quickly evidently wanting to get out as quickly as they could, as soon as they exited, the headed to the gym.

"We have lots of things the need to test you on Cub, since its raining and we all know not to mess your hair up, we are starting in here." Cub nodded biting back a retort, he would wait until after they had finished fighting.

" So rules," Snake called cheerily " Cub any wounds to avoid." Yes Alex thought.

"Nope, so who's up first."

"All good, you will take on Eagle, Me, Fox then Wolf, then all of us, if you can take it."

"Deal."

"Eagle step up to the mat, basic rules no weapons anything goes but if Medic calls stop. Stop." They both nodded.

"Come on cubbiekins, let's see what you got." Less than two minutes later, he had his answer, face down on the mat, "Owww!" He got up and sulked off. "I guess hand to hand isn't his strong point. Snake stepped up, asking Fox to act as medic. He too ended up on the mat face down, he had a more graceful exit. "Need a break." Fox asked, Alex gestured he was fine. There fight was longer and lasted about 8 minutes but ended with the same result. "Man... For a ... Kid he...he...is good." Fox panted, trying to catch his breath. "Now Wolfs turn." They bowed like he had with the others, and took the stance, they circled each other for a while, checking each other out, eventually Wolf jutted out a punch, Cub deflected it easily and struck out with his leg, Wolf jumped as Alex struck up hitting the golden spot. Wolf was so close to crying and doubling over, "OOOHHHHH..." And other whispers where heard from the crowd that had accumulated around the practise mats He didn't go down, Alex new it was a dirty move, but it was allowed and would have worked ageist an attacker. Wolf enraged with anger, through hard and fast punches, Alex took one or two. His main priority was to protect where is gun shot wound was. He was focus on that and narrowly ducked a high kick from Wolf, that would have knocked him out, it clipped his shoulder, not as painful but it still hurt. They continued that way dodging and attacking for a couple more minutes, they both started to grow tired. Alex saw another opening faked left and went right grabbing his arm and twisting behind him. He and Wolf where both panting, Wolf grudgingly tapped out, Cub released him and they shook hands in thanks and both sat down. "Wow Cub your good, hell you are nearly better that Wolf!"

"T-Thanks guys."

"Okay so a short break, 5 minutes then all of us." Alex gave a mock salute and sat down, glugging down the water, catching his breath, after what seamed seconds.

"Come on Cub!" He stood up and walked onto the mats, on the order "H- Units training round the edge, they will call anything and judge." He gestured to the four men placed round the mats.

"Right then, show me what you got!" They whistle blew and they. Surrounded him, he ducked and swipped his leg under them, knocking them, Snake went down like a skyscraper. Eagle hit Fox, by mistake as they both dived for Cub. Causing some grumbling, Wolf tried to grab him off the floor but he got a kick in the face, he grabbed Cub's leg and twisted him round, he elbowed Snake in the face, he heard a crunch sound and blood poured out his nose.

He cursed in several languages and walked off, as Jaguar the medic, went to his aid. Fox also got an elbow in the knee, causing his leg to kick out and hit Wolf causing him. let go, Alex flipped himself back up and got ready to start again, it became a tangle of limbs flying in every direction, Alex blocked the ones at time and caused Fox to be out due to a hard fall, and risk of concussion. It was down to Eagle and Wolf, Alex chuckled inside, this would work well. Wolf was the strongest so would use him as a buffer between him and Eagle.

Cub saw Eagle sneeking up on him, or trying to anyway. He spun round at the last second and landed a well placed kick knocking him out. But while he was distracted Wolf was ready for Alex as he spun back round and kicked him, right in his wound over his heart. Alex fell to the foor like a tone of bricks struggling for breath. The world spun as his fellow unit gather round him, all their faces blured, crimson started to appear on his top as the world of black consumed him.

So next chapter that I owe you will be up tomorrw, you what I would like you to do...

REVIEW

Until Next Time...

Pageturner97


	5. Oopsy

I am sorry I owe you guys chapters but after our camping trip I had a little accident by dropping my phone thus losing it, with my chapter on that I have had to re-write, so here it is, again I am sorry here you go. Thanks to my beta youngjusticefantic, for checking it all over.

Alex's eye lids fluttered open, slowly taking in his surroundings, he had an oxygen mask attached to his mouth, causing it to fog it up with every breath he took. He could see a sterile white room, the medical wing. He looked down to see a new bandage over his wound, he mentally kicked himself for being so careless, how could he not have seen wolf coming.

The apparent doctor came in and started to question him, he answered quickly just trying to get out of their as quick as possible. But he was having none of it, the annoying beep of the heart monitor he was plugged into, reminding him of the seconds he was spending wasting it. The drip in his hand restricted his movement slightly, tugging painfully.

"The rest of your unit are keen to see how your doing should I send them in." He commented as he put the file back at the end of his bed. Alex was about to say no, but he answered his own question as he opened the door to let the four worried and slightly angry men in.

"Hey guys, so how did I do? Did I pass?" Alex said nervously.

"Cub, what did I say BEFORE the sparring matches?" Snake questioned, like an annoyed parent.

"Don't wind up the other's?"

"Not that, what else?"

"Erm..."

"About injuries? You know bullet wounds count as injuries."

"Well I kinda forgot about it..."

"Forgot my -" Eagle started!

"Eagle we don't use language like that in front of a minor." Fox stated as he sat in the closest plastic chair to the bed, "So care to explain why you have a nice little reminder, just above your heart."

"Erm... No?"

"Take another guess" Wolf offered as he sat on the other side to Fox,

"Come on guys you know I have an injury its quiet self explanatory, I got shot."

"Yes but, I need medical information, as in what medication your on, how recent is it, and your rehabilitate program."

"Er well no medication, I haven't needed any rehabilitation and about 3 months ago."

"3 MONTHS! You shouldn't be training here, you shouldn't be back at school! Does it hurt you, and you should be on pain medication at least, something strong if you have to be up and about, I need to talk to the doctor, now." Snake mumbled in medic fussing mode, as he headed to the door.

"Sit back down, Snake it's '6's fault, I was sent on a mission straight off, then that caused me to land in Australia then I 'helped' them, and then went back to school. I had no time for medical attention, so never got any." Cub explained

"I can't believe they did that!" Eagle shouted leaping out the chair just as Snake sat back down in a huff. "But who did it, that's what we want to know."

"Class-if-ied, sorry."

"Don't give us that bull, tell us who! We don't care about the OSA! No one messes with K-Unit members without dealing with the full force of us!" Wolf raged as the others joined in. Alex felt proud and concerned at what had happen that made them included him as a group member.

"Scorpia..." He whispered

"What we didn't hear you?" Eagle asked leaning in inquisitive to the answer.

"SCORPIA, scorpia never forgive scorpia never forget." Alex said slightly louder repeating the monotone mantra. Silence filtered through the room, all of K-Unit, even Eagle was speechless.

"How did you aged 14 get involved with them!" Fox screeched.

"Erm...now that's classified."

"Fine!" Snake huffed, "We will find out, don't worry, now rest I am going to have a word with the doctor." Snake got up and left the room.

"So the sargent asked me to give this to you." Wolf handed over a folder, he flicked through it, its content had the basic's for organising the stay, the bunks, the course's and 'events', the unit's timetables that were helping out and the lucky students names who where coming.

"Thanks guess I am out of active service and put on bed rest, literally." He chuckled, the rest of them got up, apart from Snake who was still in medic mode, with the doctor, who had entered the room.

"Sorry we got killing house duty in a few, Snake will just finish up and head over, we will see you after dinner." Wolf explained, he was being really nice to him, strangely Alex thought as they left the room, and the door swung shut, confirming their exit, leaving him alone in the room.

Alex sighed and started to methodically fill people into bunks, with people they hated, apart from Tom who he just put with people he disliked. Plus his bunk was near K-Units, so he could sneak in to visit his friend easily.

Snake came in just as he pencilled in the last bunk room, whilst chuckling to himself. "So Cub, here's what I want to know, but I know you won't tell me, so there is no point asking, however I know you're in pain no matter what they say. Despite that here is some mild pain medication, and they will let you out tomorrow after Lunch, as long as you behave and rest." Alex nodded and bit back a response, as he was left alone, to finish all the paperwork.

"So can I leave?" Alex asked, bouncing around like a 4 year old on christmas morning, while the doctor was giving him a final once over.

"On one condition, you don't participate in any strenuous activities for the rest of today, and maybe tomorrow I will see. Come and see me at 0700 hours." Alex grumbled but took what he could get jumping down off the bed. Huffing he started to walk off, "Cub," he turn around, eyebrows raised questioning him, "medication." He grumbled and snatched the bag up. He sulking walked back to his bunk hoping that they would be stuck inside a language room, getting bored stiff.

He kicked a stone on the path up to the bunk, it rolled and bounced hitting the bottom step of their bunk. He trudged up to the Bunk, roughly opening the door and slamming it behind him. He threw the medication at the wall, hoping to break the stupid tablets. "Wooohhh, who annoyed you?" Fox said stepping out the bathroom only wearing a towel and his hair was wet. "Shut-up, I am not allowed to do any 'fun' activities and tomorrow I have to go for a 'check up' before the maggots arrive."

Fox chuckled, "Well Eagle and Wolf are out 'trying' to fix one of the bunks together, and they should be back any minute, and Snake is in the shower."

"When did they go?"

"Five minutes ago." He laughed, as voices came from the distance, shouting and arguing they laughed as Alex sat, "please tell me we have something I can join in on, now."

"Kitchen Duty and then combat theory!"

"Why do we get kitchen duty?" Alex whined

"A stunt Eagle pulled that nearly got us all binned, he talcum powdered the weapons expert, during a blind folded demo next to the lake, which he fell in before." Alex erupted into a fit of laughter, unable to stop tears rolled out his eyes. Fox, now dressed shook him as Wolf stormed through the door, slamming it narrowly missing Eagle.

"Why all the hate guys?" He moaned as he undid his boots, Wolf stormed over to his bed, as Snake came out of the bathroom, Wolf followed in after him.

"Because of you we have kitchen duty!" Snake shouted,

"Really, it wasn't me!"

"IT WAS!" They all shouted at him at the same time.

"Come on, we have 15 minutes to get to kitchen duty, because of Eagle's childish pranks." Wolf announced as they all got ready, pushing him out the door, they 'enjoyed it' as much as they could.

Alex fell into a dream, later that night filled with terror and horror for Brookland was arriving in the morning.

I just wanted to get that fluff-ish chapter out the way, and I have a nice entertaining chapter when they arrive, so again I am so sorry but please review.

Until next time...

Pageturner97


	6. Brecon Beacons Becons Brooklands

Alright so I have only about 9 days until I get my results, so in short I have 9 days to update until I get my phone taken off me :'(, anyway this is my fav chapter, and longest, I have written and guess what! Brooklands arrives oooohhhhh, Thanks again for my amazing beta youngjusticefantic, once again and enjoy !

The canteen was filled with men, tired sleepy men who had all had a night time swim or a round in the killing house til 3, who never want to get up normally especially today. Brookland was arriving, and none of them were happy.

However they glugged down their coffee and shoveled in their daily slop, it was nearly a crime to call it breakfast, some rushing in and out, to help to prepare for their imminent arrival, at 0800 hours.

Cub stalked in grabbing a tea, and slid along to get his slop, he sat down at his table and followed the others lead, "So Cub, have you been cleared for the activities?" Snake questioned, whilst starring at Eagle trying not to fall asleep in his food.

"Yeah, but the bad news is Brooklands arrive today." He downed his tea and started to eat his slop slowly, it sliding down this throat horribly.

"Come on, cheer up." Eagle mumbled, Cub gave him the death glare.

"Alright then be miserable." Eagle sulked, "So what was it they called you in Brooklands?"

"You will find out since I am like the only one not on the coach, and they will winge."

They binned the leftovers and headed out, and Alex began calling roll call for all the unit's H-M, off his clipboard. It was 0757, they all stood at ease, Cub breathed in and out deeply, trying to calm himself down. "Alright Cub, nervous?" Fox questioned, noticing him. He nodded, the radio voice told them the coach was at the front gate. He nodded to the Sargent , who was prepared as the coach's rolled around the corner.

"ATTENTION" He barked, the men instantly stood to attention as the doors opened, the teachers where very impressed and the students poured out, silent at first then whisper ran through the crowd, that turned into a full blown conversation.

"AT EASE" They all stood like that. The students where still talking, one of the teachers tried to approach the sargent but he just ignored them, and huffed. "SILENCE YOU HORRIBLE WASTES OF AIR!" They all were shocked and offended but quiet none the less.

"These men are men who have risked their lives for you, their county and deserve respect. While you're here they are to be addressed as sir, I am the sargent, you will salute to me if you see me around camp you stand to attention and salute. I will hand you to the units, who will explain and take you to your bunks." The men all saluted as he turned and walked off. The chatter resumed, "SILENCE!" Wolf bellowed across the quad,

"Like the sargent said respect is key, respect your teachers." They all looked smug, "and you must respect us, all of you." There faces then turned into confusion. The students chuckled,

"I SAID SILENCE, the units will intorduce themselves." They did each unit leader saying the units name and there role. Then last came K-Units turn, "We are K-Unit, I am Wolf unit leader."

"Snake, unit medic."

"Fox, languages expert."

"Eagle, Weponds expert." Then they steped apart to reavel Cub.

The children where shocked, they looked speechless "Cub." He could be much older than them, he heard some of them dare whisper, he let this talking slide, if only they new he thought.

"We are the Unit, who is incharge of your stay, trust us don't get on our bad side. Cub will now read out you room arrangments and a couple of the men will show you there, any complaining and you will be on kitchen duty, and trust us due to Eagle." The whole unit went back to glare at him, "We really need the help in their and you don't want to do that."

Eagle just muttered something about not taking a joke, "To be fair you did push him in the lake." Snake said, ignoring Brookland for the moment.

"And then you did cover him in powder." Fox explained

"So it is your fault." Wolf finnished off.

"Again, why all the hate, guys I thought you where my friends."

Cub did the only thing he could think off to shut him up, he hit him on the head, hard with the clipboard. He was right it did shut him up, apart from a little ouch and the rest of the units biting back the laughter, at the memory. "We are" Snake simply said, "That is why you should shut-up."

Cub procceed to read out the room arrangements, with every name grumbles occurred, and two unit members would break off and help show them. Until Cub, Eagle and Fox, were left along with Tom, and three others, one being Cameron.

"We will show you to your bunk." Cub announced. They gathered their cases and followed, in awe at the size of the place and the obsticale courses, that was only what they could see. Alex needed talk to Tom, so he decided he would make Tom get in trouble with him, so he could have a word with him.

They arrived at the Bunk, refusing to help them with their lugage they heaved it up the steps, Tom giving him the talk later/ sarcastic thanks mate glare, he knew as he was the only obvious candidate. As the students entered they where speechless at the conditions and tried to moan, but before they could say anything Cub put his hand up to stop them. "20 mins back in the main compound, in something comfortable for exercise, if you are late you will be punnished. Remember what we said about moaning, we all live like this here and if we don't moan you shouldn't. This is luxury compared to some of what we have had to endure, it's a lot worse so buck up and shut up." With that he swiftly exited knowing the other men had given the same order, to the teachers too.

"But I have a question, sir?" Cameron quivered, almost pooing his pants.

"Ask away then?" Cub asked kindly

"How old are you, why do you sound like a war veterain and what makes you think your better than us? Sir" Cameron asked boldly the quiverness all dried up, and sneering the last word. Eagle and Fox where shocked at his abruptness, and were going to interject but Cub replied cooly and calmly.

"Classified, sorry and your name is?"

"Cameron" He repilied cowering slightly under his stare.

"No your surname, we would give you a codename but you need to earn it and no one gives a shit about your first name." Cub knew it was harsh but he wanted to see him squim under his vision.

"Jackson" Alex was annoyed at his drop of his sir."

"Sir."

"Jackson, sir" He repiled mockingly

"Well then, Jackson since I have been training here, have respect for my superiours and served my country, nearly died for it on more than one occasion, compared to a pieace of low life scum who is still struggling to do 1 add 1, like you its no competition. You have 17 minutes left, and you have earnt your group two days kitchen duty." They all moaned as the men left.

"That was so cool!" Eagle screeched the second they left the Bunk and they started to walk back to the area where they had to meet the other unit members.

"I am guessing Mr, nearly pooed his pants, Jackson, is a friend of yours?" Fox said as he sat on a rock, as the other memebers of the units started to gossip about Brooklands around them, the more casual side of the men.

"Not really no," They all started laughing, but then Wolf came round the corner covered in talcum powder mixed with conditoner, and they couldn't control themselfs, they were rolling on the floor in floods of tears. Just to make it worse, it was pink condioner.

"EAGLE!" Wolf warned, approching him slowly.

"Just to be fair I am the usual talc suspect, but this time not guilty. I have been with someone else the same time." Eagle replied backing up.

"I am going to kill you!" They both started to fight, not seriously as in trying to kill each other but delibratly hurting them. The Snake was there as medic from the sidelines, trying to get them to stop, Alex gave Fox the 'help him' look.

Meanwhile Alex flicked a look at the schedule, he noticed that H were busy and had a 6K run, and L had fire arms theory, so those two had would have disappeared.

"Cub..." Lepard J-Units Wepon expert alerted him, as he looked up to see Snake, treating a broken nose on Eagle, again.

"Wolf you do know it could have been a brooklands prank." He called across, as Snake lead Eagle to the rock, Fox was with Wolf trying to get the conditoner off Wolf, and Jaguar was getting some ice, for his black eye.

Wolf grunted in responce, "Thanks now my whole unit are getting medical attention, thanks guys for the help it's so nice of you! Brooklands have 2 minutes, punishment any ideas?"

They started to chatter, when Ape, the idiot who bothered him the first day came by. "Aww look the little boy, has some playmates," He cooed as one or two students arrived on time, well with thirty seconds to go, and a couple of men ticked off their names while Cub had the stand off.

"What a shame you have what two, maybe three brain cells, now go fall off an assult course. Some of us have work to do." He turned to see the teachers out of breath along with most students, and he looked at his watch and shouted at them, he looked around for the rest of his unit, then radioed, to them 'Oi, oi, oi CUT IT OUT!'

"Brooklands are arriving back, and it would be nice if we where ALL HERE!" He questioned over the radio.

'Quit it, Fox that hurts, thanks Wolf! Ahhhh.' He whinned in reply, Alex just rolled his eyes.

"SINCE MOST OF YOU ARE LATE, and we are still waiting stand up, and line up rows of ten, NOW." They all hurried to organise themselves as Hound called roll call.

"I was talking to you," Ape pulled him round,

"Well I wasn't talking to you, now as you see, WE are busy, and I have a feeling you should be somewhere else, like erm obstical course 5."

"I will get you some day Cub, " He stalked off with some ooohhhhhsss.

"Don't worry you can take him." Rabbit encoraged.

"Yeah I won't worry, he is just a bully, talking of which who are we missing?"

"8 or 9 students." He nodded

"We will start now, they can catch-up, Panda go and see where the rest of K are." Panda exited and the rest of the men went through the silent rows they all stood there clipping coloured pegs to some people, red for need to change green for kitchen duty, and blue for worry about later.

Alex arrived at Tom he gave him the trust me look, as he went to clip the peg to him he, mouthed cause trouble to him. "Name." Cub barked

"Hugh, Jass."

"Hahaha, your so funny wise guys real name, or me and you will take a little stroll about 1 or 2K should do it?"

"Drew. P Weiener."

"Still trying to be smart, nice try now MARCH, to the front." Tom put a smug grin on his face, and stayed rooted to the spot. "NOW" He grabbed his collar roughly and pulled him out the line, then he walked off.

"Taking this, punk for a little run to teach him how to behave." He called to the others, who agreed and started to explain the rules

"RUN" Tom ran as Alex ran beside him

"Sorry, round the corner to the right, we talk." He said softly.

"FASTER YOU MAGGOT!" He ran round the corner and stopped.

"Sorry mate, I really don't want to do all this, but I got to keep my cover up." They stopped as Tom was panting,

"Flipping hell, this place, its god awful and is this how they treated you, and mate I wouldn't have recoised you, but seriously how?"

"Training, and yep I told you, and it is there job to make me not look like myself."

"Well, I don't like it here, really don't like it!"

"Suck it up Tom, unless you want a sniper on your back then here is best."

"What do you mean a sniper?" His voice rising serveal octaves, "It is a new scheame by the goverment. Isn't it?" Then relisation dorned

Alex just shook his head, "Sorry mate, a little erm... Group might want to kill me since I you know, ruined their whole grand plan, and have threated everyone in our year"

"Wow seriously I thought being a spy was fun but hell its scary, and so will we get to see you in action."

"Yep, also your not getting a blue peg, so be happy and sorry for the kitchen duty and shouting here." He pulled out his pocket earplugs and handed them to him,

"Wear them of in the evening or you will get a rude wake up call. Now I could have done 1K in this time space so I will go back now, and can you follow in a few out of breath."

"You know me mate, best actor." With that he gave Alex a hugh bow, Alex chuckled "Cub are you there over?" His radio buzzed

"Yep what is it over?"

"We are just wondering where you are, K-Unit are back," In the distance he could heard an angry Wolf shouting, it reciving on the radio only a fraction of a second later.

"On my way, just had to take a little punk for a walk. He will be shortly behind me."

"Alright then, hurry back. SHUT UP WOLF!" Alex started to jog back, slowly he chest tugged slight so he slowed to a walk. He heard Wolf voice increasing in volume. The students where biting back laughter at Wolf and Eagle appearace but obviously had shut-up about it.

"RIGHT you misrable load of underdevolped apes. Blue peg this side, others here, TEN SECONDS!" They scrambled left a right, darting in the time limet, some not making it.

"He is just coming Wolf do us a favour no peg for him I will explain later." Wolf nodded,

"SINCE YOU CAN'T COMPREHEND A TIME LIMET, YOU LOT." He guestered to the lot in the middle, "Blue peg side." They all shuffled, sadly but quickly. Then Tom came round the corner panting.

"HARRIS NO PEG SIDE NOW." Tom stumbled into that side of no more than 20 student and one lone teacher, the nervious Mr Petrie who was jumping left, right and centre. Just wait Alex thought.

"BLUE PEGS YOUR GETTING TREATED TO ASSULT COURSES IN SMALL GROUPS, GREENS IN KICHEN DUTY, REDS YOU HAVE A NICE SWIMM IN THE LAKE." Wolf ordered as the other units started to devide them up.

"NO PEGS," Cub shouted, "We are heading down to the shooting range, and we are playing with guns, your not firing one yourselfs, but a new type of theory class."

They chattered exsited and headed off, Tom grinning exsitedly.

Alex and K-Unit lead the group towards the range, he was going to show everyone guns were his expert area, and scare his class scenceless.

Sooooo... Please review since I love you guys

Until next time...

Pageturner97


	7. Firing Range, with Brooklands

So I am really sorry I have just been so busy getting back into school, with tonnes and I mean tonnes of coursework, but I still found time to update. I have now worked out a schedule for homework and when I'm going to update. Thanks again to my fab-u-lous Beta, couldn't do it without you. Enjoy it, hopefully as much as I did writting it,

"Okay so who knows what this is?" Wolf said, pointing to the table.

"Derh, it's a gun?" Beth, commented as she did up her kevlar vest, they had all been fourced to wear.

"Yes, well done, anything else to add to that comment, what type? How many rounds can it take? What caliber are the bullets?" Snake said as he polished weapon and held it up for them to see.

They all where in silence, "Okay then we will start with the basic's, Browning, 9mm and can take 14 rounds." Alex said as he picked it up and walked over to the shooting range, and lined up to shoot, "It's an SAS favourate, but in hostage situations its too big and heavy to be spun round quickly." He demonstrated how hard it was to move quickly with.

"However we have a smaller gun for those situations, we have the Sig P228, it can only take 12 rounds but hopefully you wouldn't need that many. It can also take a 9mm, and others, its easy to manouver around with." Cub again demonstrated. Eagle then picked up another from the table a small one.

"The Walther P99, is kept in an ankle holister," Eagle gestured to his "It holds 9mm, and 16 rounds, its mainly used as a secondry wepon. Walther P99 is a recoil operated, locked breech gun, that's used modified Browning style locking via extraction port in the slide. It is striker fired, and has no manual safeties, but three automatic safeties: Striker safety, Trigger safety and out of battery safety. Also, it has manual de-cocking button in the rear upper part of the slide. Also Walther developed QA action, which has partially pre-charged stricer that must be manually charged to full stroke via each trigger pull."

They all stood there wordless, obviously confused as the words went straight over there heads, and the fellow members of K-Unit, just hit there head on there hands, the table or the nearest object. They all thinking the same thing, why did we let Eagle talk during the demonstration, "Eagle, we said basic's not the history and an explaination of the blue prints, they don't need to know all that they just want know about them not build one, and will bearly underdstand that." Fox fussed as he liffed his head up, "We also use rifles, and other stuff like that, but that's another time." They all grumbled, and huffed

"So gun safety," Wolf began as most of them started to ignore him, but as soon as he shouted in their faces they focused a bit more. After Wolf had bored them into oblivion, Snake yelled "So we are going to play a little gamble, us five will each fire 3 rounds at a target with each gun, scoring up after. We are placing bets you guys can too, Deer will be bookie."

Deer, on que wandered over, and set up the board as the kids started to make bets, the unit's set up there targets in the lanes, collected the guns and ammo, and each set up a small table with the guns laid out, saftey off ready to pick up and fire. Alex finished and wandered up to the board, Wolf and Eagle where the favouraties and he was tied last with Snake. The unit places there bets. Cub put 10 on him and Fox odds 7-1 and 4-1. He did note Tom had 20 on him, he chuckled, trust him. The others placed their bets on themself, he did as well and another 10 on Fox too.

"We are doing them in the order we showed them to you, pausing until everyone is done, and Deer will say next." He agreed, they all slipped on the googles and stood next to the table.

"First, go." Alex thanked SCORPIA for once, he picked up and fired instinctivly one after the other emptying the three bullets he had placed into the chamber, not needing the time to aim and then fire. He placed his gun down in half the time the other memebers finished, shocked and well as Brooklands who were amazed and speachless.

"Hell, Cub how did you do that?" Snake asked,

"Well it's simple, you line it up and pull the trigger," He explained as if it was the easiest thing in the world, which it was. "Deer, just call next before one of them forgets how a gun works." Brooklands laughed, but still amazed at the skill level of Cub, Tom looked proud and pleased at Alex, but he know knew his gun skills. So he wouldn't piss him off anytime soon.

The next rounds past quick-ish considering he had to wait until K-Unit had done. After they finished Alex looked at his target, all his where in bullseye circle, that was enough for three bullet, he had only three slightly larger holes, as the bullets had gone in exactly the same place, with each gun. But the holes for each gun were millimeters apart, filling it up.

That was easy, he thought as a round of applase erupted from behind him for the put the guns away and let them see the targets. While his unit pulled him away, picking him up and leaving his legs dangling he hissed in pain slightly.

"What, do you guys want? I have my winnings to collect."

"Well explain how last time, you weren't allowed a gun and now you can do that." Wolf pointed to the target.

"I learnt pretty quickly, you know with nearly getting killed it does make you re-think things, like skills you should learn, flower arranging is another." Alex repiled, with a smug grin.

"Yeah, cubby I know that sounds fun but I doubt that's the reason, flower power isn't the best cover." Eagle responded, his childish nature gone.

"I DID learn it because of a mission but that's all you get." He turned around with his slip waving it to Deer who gave him his money, as Tom did the same.

Nice shooting Al-, sir." Alex's eyes bugged at his friend mistake. He nearly hit him, he wouldn't be very good in an actual mission, since he couldn't last a morning.

"Thanks you, Harrison wasn't it?"

"Harris, sir" Tom narrowed his eyes at Alex.

"Close enough." He sauntered off, back to the lanes, and begain clearing the targets. As K-Unit explained with a dummy weapon used to show kickback, they fired rubber pellets, at a non-bounce back wall, he watched, his mind wandering back to him shooting lessons with SCORPIA,the way they trained him to kill the enemy with one single bullet and how they where at one with the gun. They fired there weapons without thinking, not even to comprehend the power of mass destruction that lay in their hand.

Images flashed before his eyes, of the people he had killed or caused to die, with each rapid fire of a distant gun. He couldn't rememeber where he was, he wriggled as he felt people around him, trying to shake them from his view in the black land he was in. One tried to grab him, he dodged effortlessly and punched them in the stomach, before attempting to lashing out again, but he was pinned by another two "Cub," A soft voice re-called him back to the land of the SAS , his eyes focused on Snake's concerned medic face. He also noticed Fox was doubled over in pain, winded, at the otherside of him an annoyed Wolf, plus a pissing himself laughing Eagle infront of Brooklands who looked ready to run.

"Now I'm going to ask you politly to come with me for a medical check-up since you zoned out majorly, no matter what brusing Fox's rib, without effort, isn't normal."

"If I refuse?" Cub questioned as he resumed his normal stance, but with his arms crossed across he chest, reminding K-Unit he was only a kid.

"We either get help from L-Unit to drag you over, or Tranq you?" Wolf growled, yes growled.

He decided he wasn't getting out of it so raised his hands in surrender and started to lead away, passing the sniggering Eagle. Alex swiftly grabbed the metal pole resting on the side and swung it round to hit Eagle between the legs, he squeaked in pain and collapsed into a heap on the floor. "Never laugh Eagle or you could be the next target." He aimed the last bit at Brookland, and marched out yet again leaving a gob-smacked group in his wake.

So hope you enjoied it

Review please just for me?

Until next time...

Pageturner97


	8. Complications and Revelations

Alex shuffled the deck of cards, his hands quickly moving over the deck, dividing the cards into rummy hands as he went, done in a matter of seconds. The rest of the unit picked up their deck and arranged the cards. They were relaxing whilst Brookland where have a shower or attempting too, considering the dye in the water, the high pitched shreaks echoed around the camp much to the delight of the men in the bunks.

Brookland had been at the camp for just over a day, the men were already beyond annoyed at them and they had weeks left. Wolf sighed, they had a version of nightline that evening, the sargent's idea of fun. "So who decided on the dye colour for the maggots?" They all turned to face Snake, who just had his go, and shrugged. "See, tomorrow, or even tonight." The contiued playing cards, until Wolf yelled at Eagle for cheating for the 9th time in the game. It ending with them wrestling and L-Unit shouting at the kids for having different coloured skins that was against regulation, with Alex stumbling out the door laughing, whilst peaking round the corner to see 40 students with a range of different coloured skins rangeing from neon pink to turquoise to bright yellow. The teachers had the same deal, just with a different colour spectrum, a more creative one.

The men trudged up to the grid referance start point, they found packs, a compass and directions saying they had to get to the next RT in an hour, plus the rest of the course, without getting caught in a trap, paintballed, and completing all other tasks at the RT's, meanwhile carrying the packs. They all weighted roughly the same as a ton of bricks, inside where torches, rations and a paintball gun with only 10 balls other than the others 10 already in it chamber. Alex's pack was slightly lighter with pain medication and different straps so it didn't rub over his wound. Typical, he hated being different. But he grugding put on his pack and set off in tow of the others. "Awww guys, we don't get too see Brooklands, Nooooooooo."

"Shut-up!" All the member chorused,

"Ooooooooooooooooo"

"Eagle shut it!" Fox warned.

"Ooooooooo"

" I will shoot you with one of my paintballs." Cocking up his gun so it poked him in the chest as they walked.

"That's a waste of our valuable reasources."

"Try me, becuase it's worth it, plus I garentee Wolf won't care." Wolf gave a grunt in reply.

Eagle mocking zipped up his mouth and threw away an imaginary key.

"FINALY HE SHUTS UP!" Snake yelled and happy danced along the slim pebbly path they where traveling across.

"HEY! That's very mean a hurtful." Everyone groaned

"I thought you where going to be quiet, until we reach the RT."

"I was but its very rude to-"

"WILL BOTH OF YOU SHUT IT!" Wolf's voice howled coming to a halt leaving the bickering two to bump into him. "Eagle, shut-up talking until you have something intersting to say, Cub take the map off Snake. Fox walk next to Eagle if he does comment, hurt him, I can't take another Brookland brat for god knows how long." They all switch immedantly, Cub veared everyone away into the wilderness.

"We all live in a crappy muddy bunk, a crappy muddy bunk and crappy muddy bunk, and our camp -"

"Eagle what did I say!"

" You didn't say I couldn't sing, I need to sing, it's my right."

"I swear you guys should just pass the SAS, for having to put up with Eagle"Alex commented followed by grumbles of agreement.

"This is bullying, I'm taking this to my lawer-"

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY ARSE MAGGOTS, YOU HAVE THREE MINUTES TO GET DRESSED AND BE OUTSIDE!" Panda yelled in his most agressive attiude. The students rolled out off the bunk simultaniously, landing with a thump on the hard floor. They grumbled pulling on the uniforms scruffily, all but Tom who tried to make some effort knowing the consequence of not would be kichen duty, despit his green skin, making him look like a zombie. He knew Alex, Cub, was behind it, and the next time he held the upper ground, he was dead meat. He wearily wandered outside blinking back sleep, knowing he looked drunk most likely,walking in something far from a straight line. He stood to attention before getting put at ease, he knew he was the first one out, he vaguly heard and registered that they where going to the furthest assult course at a run until they could run in under a set time, 13 minutes. They all ran over to the assult course, well it was more of a jog but after a couple of shouts, they recultantly started to run at full speed, sprinting to keep up with the jogging men yelling at them to move faster. After a tiring run they all arrived at the obsticle course, or what they assumed was it. All they could see was pitch black, and they had to run it in under 13mins. They could barely see it, they wouldn't be able to mark it with glow in the dark spray paint. Regardless, the soldiers went on about using your other scences and blowing the whistle for the first person to go, it contiued for what seems like hours of stumbling over obsticles, in the dark getting nowhere near the time limet allowed, everyone was getting coated in mud. The light started to rise over the hillside, with mist acompanying the sunrise. Giving it an spooky glow, whistle after whistle was blown student after student went while the other did 'skill tests' of whatever they felt like until it was their go. Tom just finnished his second go and nearly collapsed from exaustion, he was forced onto the ground for push-ups. He signed and made his musles co-operate, he was slowing his pace, much to the officers dismay.

"There's someone over there." Beth yelled, and pointed as a figure clutching there side wobble through the trees.

"Get behind us NOW" Hound ordered as they all shuffled behind him and the rest of the men.

"Friend or Foe." They yelled, getting into fighting stances.

"I wouldn't really call us friends, b-ut-ut the meanings the same." Fox yelled as he came into view, with blood gushing from a wound he was failing to steam the flow from. His uniform was barlying unreaconisable shredded, hanging of him by a thread, coated in blood, some that couldn't be his, or they hope. They rushed to his aid as he collapesed in their arms. The student gathered round him and the little cluster of men holding up Fox while Panda fussed over his injury. The Sargent came running with his gun, and lowered it when he saw the situation. Fox tried to stand to attention but fell back into his commrades hands. "Don't be stupid when your in this state. What happend? You and K-Unit where on a 2 day treck. We assumed maybe you had got lost or missed an RT, then again maybe the GPS was off" Fox shook his head in answer. "They are all still out there, we where ambushed, we thought it part of the task, until we realised the bullets where real when Eagle got hit." Brookland students gasped, then shut-up intreged in the story, "Then they tried to take Cub, hand-to-hand I got injuried, so did the others I left to get help, only just got away. '6 need to know if they get him, the co-ordinates where-" His lost consiouiousness and fell taking the two holding him down with him. "Get him to the infermary NOW, get two units running the route with weapons, one starting each end. I'm phoning '6. Get these in theory now, with at least one unit as protection. I want them back ALIVE, shoot to kill." The Sargent ordered as everyone rushed about moving at the speed of light. Shout's where echoing around the camp. It had never been as busy by the looks of it. Toms was sick with worry, he walked along in a daydream, His bunk, along with the rest of Brooklands where being ushered into a small wooden classroom, just as the doors where shutting a loud laboured voice yelled."WE NEED HELP HERE QUICK HE ISNT BREATHING!" Tom slipped through the door at the last second to see his best friend, just as Fox ran, or wobbled through the infermary doors to get outside. One of the men, Jaguar was keeping him alive by doing CPR , as a medical team rushed out, strecher and all deprate for his too pull through, as the others fussed over Snake and Fox wanting details of the attack.

"ALEX" Tom and Fox both shouted at once and ran over too him , among all the chaos, there voices weren't too quiet but not to loud either, but the luck of Alex Rider had finally run out, Brooklands had heard.

"Alex? Your telling us that's Alex Rider."

Tom just stood there in shock of what he had just done.


	9. Death takes its toll

AN- I am soooooooo sorry, I mean it! I have struggled with writers block for this one, and have had a really bad couple of weeks/ month. Gonna update regularly your reviews, followings and favuortes nag me to write! Keep on going please. Shout out to my 100th reviewer! If you still reading the story due to my very late updating I am so grateful you are sticking with me it means the world if not then, sorry I didn't update sooner, and lost your attention! :(

Thanks again to my amazing Beta!

So read on and enjoy the unintertional suspense that has been created.

Tom sat on the metal seat, hunched up tight into a ball. Not wanted to unravel himself, not to see his friend. His dead friend, he reminded himself, dead. Alex died in that attack, he assumed it was from SCORPIA, or whatever other organisation Alex had managed to piss off lately. He could only presume, K-Unit and him where rushed off for medical care, the medic staff looking not the least bit hopefully at the state of Alex or 'Cub's' injuries. They hadn't heard anything since Tom had been carted into a lecture hall with the rest of them. They just wouldn't stop pestering him! Their friend, well classmate was dead! The teachers had been left to look after them, much to their dismay. They were still dealing with news, druggie wasn't in fact a druggie. Yes the school had their own opinion about it, but the habbit had been soaked up from the student, but they did have a point, was he a druggie, or in fact more.

A helicopter's blade spun to an end, just barely roatating, a contrast to the windy, noisy hunk of black MI6 junk it had been 30 seconds ago. 3 agents stepped out like they were on a catwalk show, or a business meeting in London. Like they belong anywhere but a boggy field in the middle of wales. A women stood in the middle, flanked by the two other agents, sucking a peppermint. She approached the Sargent nodding to a fellow senoir memeber of authority, she should probably salute, but this was the SAS they were the play things of MI6, she didn't need to concern herself with them.

"Sargent, I trust your men are feeling better, and have an incident report for me on the attack. I am here too see agents Rider and Daniels, please lead the way." The Sargent bit his tougue holding back a remark that was long vacant from the ears of MI6, but acted the bigger man, sucked in his chest and nodded to the other men to take the agents to see their colleges, Jones remained behind.

"Was a team sent to follow them? Was anything significant found? Do you have the reports? Is Brookland safe?" Jones questioned, glaring at him. Hhhhrrrnnn maybe she would be good for advanced RTI, no wait that meant seeing more of MI6, no one wanted that.

"Yes, No, Yes in my office, and define safe." He replied in a brisk, bark like tone. Jones's mask slipped a little bit at the odd question.

"Not harmed by the intruders, and ready to continue with there training,"

"Well I don't think that they can continue their training, ignorantly no. Due to a smaller intel leak, they found out Cub's real name, only his first though. But they could guess his second they said it was Rider? I guess they knew him"

Miss Jones struggled to keep her face neutral. "Just show me to the agents and get one of your men to bring me those reports, if they can manage something as simple as that, then we deal with the kiddies." Then she stalked off towards the Infirmary, in a rather pissed off mood. The Sargent just rolled his eyes and followed her pointing her in the correct direction. That she grudgingly followed.

"FUCK! My...my... head ... It kills." Alex moaned as he realised where he was. Getting a stern stare from Miss Jones and other equally annoyed looking agents. All his limps felt heavy, as if someone had covered them in lead, and then added another 7 layers of it. His leg hurt like someone had shot it!Well he assumed that someone had shot it, and was sure that he had one dislocated shoulder and a fair few wounds, that may have had something to do with knives or sharp blades of some kind.

"Why do you always manage to do this Alex?" His face turned to shock horror.

"What do mean! You think this is my fault, I don't walk around yelling 'terrorist of the word come and kill me'." He replied shouting loud enough Brooklands might even hear him.

"Well, we have a solution, we have a situation in Jamaica that we would like your assistance with, hopefully they will have disappeared at least, then we tell them your dead. It is just getting too risky with you and your illnesses. Its such a flimsy excuse, you will then remain here permanently between missions, and will be supplied with a tutor to help you pass your GCSE's. Anything else we will talk about later." She spun on her heels and walked out. "We will pick you up tomorrow at 1600, this has already been set. However we still have control of Miss Starbrights visa, among other things, so do as we say. Be a good little spy and co-operate with us and your life won't be a total mess." With that Alex let himself drift unconuious thinking something was wrong with Mrs Jones.

"I have too tell them! Or talk to them at least!" Fox hobbled on crutches towards the lecture hall. "FOX GET YOUR INJURED ARSE BACK TOO THE INFIRMARY NOW!" Snake yelled whilst fixing a sling to a whining eagle who was also yelling at Fox while running from the infirmary after him, hobbling slightly. They all came screeching to a halt with an agent guarding the doors.

"I'm sorry, I can't let you in!" the agent informed them, another blank toneless MID drone.

Fox growled and shoved the agent up against the door, only just managing to stay on his feet, with his crutches fallen to the ground. "I have clearance level 7, my name is Agent Daniels NOW LET ME IN!"

"I'm sorry sir, stand down and await orders." He said calmly. That did it, Fox punched him. He fell unconscious on the floor. "FOX!" He just shrugged and pushed the unconscious agent too the side knowing he would be fired, but not really concerned. Then he proceeded to barge open the doors, with very aggravated team mates behind him, just to hear Miss Jones addressing the upset members of Brooklands, "So, therefore, I regret to inform you Alex Rider, and Cub are both dead." Emotion void from her words echoed around, sorrow, self-pity and shock consumed was the last thing Fox heard before he collapsed.

DEAD

DEAD

DEAD...

SCORPIA had finally got what they wanted, apparently.

DUH

DUH

DUUHHHHHHHHHH

So what did you think? Well if this chapter was alright type into the box in white! You know what I mean, even if your hated it let me knoe just a little note means the world to me.

Update sooner next time... Promise

Until next time...

Pageturner97


	10. Death isn't the only problem

DONT KILL ME PLEASE! A dead author can't update can they, I'm sure many of you will like this chapter. 111! 111 REVIEWS I honestly can't believe it, I can't thank you enough all enough...

Asterous Person For My 100th Reviewer

DEAD

DEAD

DEAD

Dead, the word rang thoughout the hall, it seemed to reverberate off every crevice in every mountain in Wales. Little did everyone who heard it know, that while they were given a day to greive, and K-Unit a rest day to recover and recive PT so would be out of action for a while. A certain knocked out Teen was being loaded onto the same helicopter that Mrs Jones had sent to whisk him off to the roasting island of Jamaica, to face a gang/terrorist organisation that were targeting British tourists. She gave an evil grin as she joined her car, smiling goodbye to the battered remainder of the Alex Rider's life that she had just ruined.

'Go to Jamaica,' Alex thought, 'it will be good' his head mimicked the voice of Jones. He sighed as he plodded up the road, his fake tattoo itched against his fake skin tone. His injuries from the attack hurt but he couldn't really complain, much. 'Time to get on with me mission' he willed himself to focus on the task in hand. He had to get noticed by the gang and rise through the ranks. 'Come on Alex, get a grip' He got himself in the correct mind frame, he cocked his pistol, time to get noticed.

A trumpet sounded through the bunk area as the morning light shone through the horrid grey clouds that had encased majority of the camp. The mood of Brookland matched that of the weather. "OUTSIDE IN 5 MINS!" The loud speaker echoed, waking all the annoying members of Brookland, who were still slightly grieving, but it had been deemed enough Tom woke, due the the whining everyone else was making. He groggily pulled on his army uniform cobat trousers they had been given after the 'incident'. They where far too big for him, and everyone else. He kind of knew how Alex felt, not given enough time to recover. At least the early start had got rid of the nightmares that plagued his dreams for the last two nights.

Alex is dead.

Alex is dead.

Alex is dead.

He couldn't get that out his head, his best mate was dead. The spy who had saved their lives over and over again was dead. The SAS member who held several records was dead. Those where the only thoughts that raced through his head as he roughly pulled his t-shirt over his vest he realised it was inside out and changed it. Then he hobbled outside whilst doing up his boots roughly through the loopholes, and completing it by loosely tying the laces. The other bunk members like Cameron where following his lead, just about a minute behind him, failing misrably. He stood too attention, barely able to stand in said position as his eyes threatened to close. Before his brain comprehended that he was the first one out, on time.

"Well done Harris, your out here on time, at least some of you can understand a time limit" Panda said, his unit had taken over the brats. He ticked his name off the clipboard. Cub's clipboard, everything was in his handwriting. All Harris did was nod and straighten himself up, a few of the girls raced out too, also out of breath.

"30 SECONDS LEFT!" Hound threatened, as more boys and girls raced out, but the majority where still lazying about, possibly in bed, he thought.

Jaguar was tapping his foot irritated, couldn't they see how serious this was getting! More and more people, even some teachers, appeared in front of the annoyed H-Unit. "TIME!" Jaguar roared.

"Rabbit, would you please do me the honour of waking up the rest of the immature little brats?" Panda asked in his sweetest voice, Rabbit grinned like a madman and tiptoed to the bunks as best as he could, despite the boggy mud.

"Okay you lot, you can have breakfast that ends in 3 mins so enjoy the run over there, your lazy classmates won't be getting any. After that we all have a debriefing - something we hope you never have to come across it again, about the incident yesterday. NOW R-U-N!" They didn't dwell on what they had heard, or worry they just followed the only instict they could want food.

The food was crap, like everyday, an attempt at cooking but failed miserably. They shovelled it down knowing the tiny time space they were allocated to consume it in.

They hurried to the lecture hall where a couple of units were sat including a battered looking K-unit who had hollow eyes. Along with the remained of the group looking disheartened, and hungry buntched near the door. The fed group sat down in silence and waited for the sergeant to walk in.

As soon as he did, they all stood to attention. Brookland even did a sad attempt at it, failing like the chef had at an attempt of breakfast.

"We will start as a debriefing in the most basic format for these kiddies then they will sod off and we will get down too the technical stuff, once they are gone." He announced as everyone sat down, some of Brookland looked as if they were about to fall asleep, only curiousity appeared to be keeping them awake.

Brooklands learnt that K-unit were attacked by the group that were after them and they had been captured, the SAS got lucky and had no idea where the camp was. So the kids where safe, after this they were dismissed, grudgingly. They all exited sulking and deliberately lingering to find out more. Tom was tempted to ask about the funeral, but restrained himself, slightly intimated about the tone of the meeting. Plus they were told not to talk at any point, or face discipline of extreme circumstances, everyone had deffinatly felt the full force of the attack.

As soon as they had left and they could guarantee that there were no students listening, The sargent took a deep breath, "Everything I just said was a lie, including who was after K-Unit, they know where the camp is and the kids are totally unsafe and we most certainly aren't lucky. They are still out there, at a secuirty risk." He paused to let his words take effect, the he proceeded to methodically go through the new security procedures and how they would keep the kids safe but train them simultaniously. He also paused again not to let those words sink in but more to convince himself that the words he was about to say were true.

"This is top secret, any Brookland kids or, as a matter of fact, anyone who isn't part of the SAS who trains at THIS camp, is to ONLY know. You spill this your not only going to lose you job, but break the OSA that you have all signed." The soldiers all look slightly taken back, "All your security clearances have been upgraded to a level 5." They all looked pleased and very smug at this, they all seemed to lean forward by about 60 degrees to hear what the sergeant had to say. "So in short, this is of up most security. Alex Rider or Cub isn't dead, he is Alive."

Tom nearly shouted for anger and joy. He knew Alex couldn't be dead. He ran to catch up with the other students. The only question that plagued his mind was why lie?

Sooooo next chapter, is half written and will be up a lot sooner.

REVIEW PLEASE! - Tell me what you think of the new line break!

Until Next Time...

Pageturner97


End file.
